Kizutsuita Tori
Tori Kizutsuita (傷ついた鳥, Kizutsuita Tori) is a Chūnin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure's Kizutsuita Clan. Background Tori was born in one fo the most powerful clan Sunagakure,that clan was known for their kekkei genaki flesh release,Tori was one of users of this kekkei genkai. She had happy childhood,great relationship with both parents. When she became 8 her father was killed on mission,her mother was destroyed inside after that accident,she decided to move family out of sunagakure to more peacefull place.Tori's mother threw away her life after husband's death,she always used to stay at home and do nothing,she just kept looking out of window,Tori had to take care of her,she decided to forget her dream of becoming great ninja and started taking care of her mother.Her mother secretly wanted Tori to become ninja and dont give up on her dreams,she even talked to her about that few times but Tori wasn't listening,she didn't wanted to leave her mother alone,just so she could become ninja,she thought that it was selfish. One day when she went back home from work,she found letter from her mother which said "I dont want you to throw away your dream just becouse of me,that will be biggest mistake of your life..i threw away my life becouse of your father's death and im misurable,i dont want you to be misurable like me..i left so you can take care of your own life..love you-Cho".Tori was absolutely destroyed,she decided to leave house and start travelling,she didnt knew where she was going but she hoped that she would be able to find her mother. After 3 weeks of travelling,she was found by Orochimaru,he attacked her to see her abillities of ninja,after fight Oruchimaru thought that she would be very usefull with her unique kekkei genkai and decided to take her with him. Personality As child Tori always was cheerful,funny and just very kind and adorable,she always tried to please her father,thats why most of the time she was training and trying to become stronger,her father was role model for her,she grew up in an happy family,becouse of that she didn't knew what emotional pain was however all those tragedies that happened in her life she has changed a lot,she became pretty sadistic but calm and emotionless at same time,it was like she lost herself and forgot about her dream. In Part I she was quiet and careless,self confident and only wanted to finish the mission Oruchimaru gave her...she was sometimes mean and most of time wasn't showing any emotions.However after meeting with Naruto Uzumaki,she suddenly became kid that she was before her dad died and her mother left her. In Part II With help of friends from konoha,she became more open,friendly and caring.she can sometimes act little cocky or littlle selfish but after moving to konoha her life started to make sence. Appearance Tori is fair skinned girl,she has very long,thick,brown hair which she inherited from her mother and turqoise eyes which she inherited from her father.she always wears burgundy hair clip,it was her bestfriend's gift for her before she left Sunagakure. In Part I She wore short, dark blue dress with hot pink details and short sleeves,with kizutsuita clan symbol on right sleeve.She also wore black,tight shorts and blue sandals. her long,thick hair was styled as up ponytail and she wore otogakure forehead protector around ponytail.As always she wore burgundy hair clip. In part II She wears short,dark blue top with big cutout on the back.she also wears black pants and white sandals,which are similiar to tsunade's sandals.her hair is loose and as always she wears burgundy hair clip. Abilities Tori posses Flesh release(肉·リリースNiku· rirīsu) Kekkei Genkai Strong traits of Flesh release-Tori's kekkei genaki flesh release is one of the most powerfull kekkei genakai's,users usually start fight with their own,naked hands to leave at least one scratch on enemies body,than they can manipulate the size,shape,scratch itself,enemies usually die becouse they have lost too much blood.There is also secret technique that Kizutsuita clan members can use only on other Kizutsuita clan members,technique is called (死はこちら)Shi wa kochira technique which literally means "death is here",it basically can manipulate enemies body and than later destroy it. Weak spots-anyone can avoid being killed by flesh release by just being long-distance fighter or having a technique like Gaara's shield that he makes from sand.As for shi wa kochira's weak spots:technique can only be used on Kiuztsuita clan members and after using that technique it will be miracle if user survives,only one that ever has survived was Tori's father and Tori herself. Tora gave Tori an scroll about using shi wa kochira and told her to never use this technique unless its absolutely necessary. Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I coming soon Part II coming soon Trivia *Her name "(傷ついた鳥)Kizutsuita Tori" means "wounded bird" *Tori's favorite foods are bread and buns *Her least favroite food is cucumber *Her hobbies are training and drawing *Her least favorite thing to do is paper work *Tori's favorite word is "injury"(けが, Kega) and her favorite phrase is "time can heal most of the injuries,except injury that was given to you by someone who you loved most(時間はあなたがほとんどを愛した誰かによってあなたに与えられた傷害を除き、傷害のほとんどを癒すことができる, Jikan wa anata ga hotondo o aishita dareka ni yotte anata ni atae rareta shōgai o nozoki, shōgai no hotondo o iyasu koto ga dekiru) Reference *screenshots were used for most of those pictures *picture are from my deviantart uraraka1chan Category:DRAFT